


Soft

by NoxObscuriial



Series: Overwatch Prose [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, Intimacy, M/M, Making Love, Mc76 - Freeform, Suggestive Themes, intimate, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxObscuriial/pseuds/NoxObscuriial
Summary: He was always so gentle with him,as if he was some china doll,Jesse never understood why.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Another prose piece boys.  
> This one is for a friend who adores this pairing!! A little bit more intimate than the previous, but still pretty tame.  
> Unbeta'd, critiques are appreciated!

He was always so gentle with him,

as if he was some china doll,

Jesse never understood why.

The rough hands of his lover,

near floated over his back,

as if they were scared,

to burn him with their touch.

 

Jesse knew what Jack was capable of,

seen the man fight,

the soldier within.

That’s why there was surprise,

that couldn’t help fill his chest,

as a man so lethal,

so deadly,

was so incredibly soft with someone like him.

 

A quiet hush,

soothed the man below,

body taught as a bowstring,

as Jack finally was a part of him.

It was so gentle,

so gentle it was almost painful.

Those scarred lips,

brushing ever so lightly,

against the shell of his ear.

Jack’s voice was deep,

his chest pressed against Jesse’s back,

sending shivers and jolts down his spine.

 

That voice,

envloped him in ways he simply,

had no words to describe.

Those same lips,

pressed soft kisses,

against every part of the young man,

they could reach.

His shoulders,

his neck,

his cheek.

Jack’s head nuzzled against the side,

of Jesse’s own,

soothing any pain that may be felt,

from the love he was giving the younger man.

 

Jesse was more than content,

hot breath falling against his lover’s cheek,

broken noises falling from his lips,

which were quickly quieted,

with Jack’s own.

He swallowed them hungrily,

as if he had been starved,

and Jesse was the first meal,

he had seen in years.

 

Faster,

like a speeding train,

quickly reaching the end of the line.

Those large hands,

that had been roaming his body,

intertwined with Jesse’s own,

squeezing ever so softly.

There was a bite,

nothing hard enough to leave a mark,

as Jack stilled,

his front flush against Jesse’s back.

 

After several heavy breaths Jack rose,

body removing itself from his mate’s own,

ever so carefully,

but Jesse felt far from empty.

Jack pulled Jesse close,

pulling soft sheets up to envelope them,

like his arms did around the younger man’s frame,

gentle and kind.

 

Blue oceans met brown earth,

Jesse couldn’t help but stare,

into the man in front of him,

before pressing his face into Jack’s chest.

Those strong arms,

arms that could hurt him,

break him,

wrapped around him tighter.

As if he was scared,

of loosing the younger man.

But still,

he was gentle,

as he held Jesse in his arms.


End file.
